


Escravo de Sangue

by nomadicreader



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Drinking, Daddy Issues, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Sex, Slavery, Vampire Bites, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadicreader/pseuds/nomadicreader
Summary: Todos os anos quatro jovens são entregues como sacrifício as governantes da Estíria em troca de proteção. Após ser traído por sua família Hector acaba sendo entregue como parte do ritual. Depois de descobrir que ele carrega a marca dos escravos de sangue o rumo do seu futuro é alterado e ele vai perceber que afinal existem destinos piores do que a morte.
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Escravo de Sangue

**Author's Note:**

> Está é a minha primeira aventura no universo de Castlevania, desde que assisti a série tenho vontade de escrever mas só agora criei coragem  
> O objetivo é ser uma história pequena, dois ou três capítulos  
> Espero que vocês gostem :D

Hector se manteve em silêncio, a raiva ardendo nos olhos azuis, o maxilar cerrado duramente provocava dor que se somava a tantas outras espalhadas por seu corpo, mas não o suficiente para obscurecer a sensação de traição que crescia como erva daninha em seu coração. Os pés estavam com as solas descascadas e cortadas, havia algumas contusões em suas costelas e arranhões nas palmas das mãos.  
A corda cavava em seus pulsos deixando a pele irritada e sensível quase a ponto de sangrar, ele imaginou que não faria diferença no final das contas, talvez até mesmo facilitasse o processo. Quando se estava caminhando para a morte Hector supôs que não fazia diferença o estado em que você fosse entregue. Uma figura se aproximou cortando o fluxo de pensamentos, a única reação de Hector foi uma ligeira tensão nos ombros disfarçando a verdadeira tempestade que corria em seu interior. 

"Pelo menos uma vez na vida seja homem e enfrente seu destino sem choramingar sobre isso." O pai resmungou em seu costumeiro tom de desprezo.

Depois de vinte e um anos era de se esperar que não doesse mais, então porque Hector sentia uma fisgada em seu coração? Ele tinha vontade de derreter, banhar seu interior em ácido até lavar de si aquela parte que estava sempre em busca da aprovação dos pais. Uma aprovação que nunca veio. Você é fraco. Sussurrou sua consciência e estranhamente a voz soava como a do progenitor. Hector o encarou nos olhos pela primeira vez. Ele se recusava a se sentir intimidado pelo seu algoz de uma vida inteira e agora mais uma vez era ele o responsável por entregá-lo ao sacrifício final. O que finalmente ceifaria sua vida. 

"Eu e sua mãe sempre soubemos que havia algo de errado com você, só não tivemos a oportunidade de dar o fim merecido. Uma criança amaldiçoada, cria do demônio é o que você sempre foi. Ao menos agora haverá uma utilidade para sua vida inútil. Mesmo que seja na morte." O homem finalizou dando as costas. 

Hector riu amargamente. 

"Se existe uma consolação em tudo, é saber que mais breve do que você pensa eu o verei no inferno comigo. Desgraçado." 

O tapa que veio em retaliação foi forte o suficiente para tirar sangue e colorir as faces antes pálidas do mais jovem. Foram somente as mãos amarradas ao redor da pilastra de madeira que impediram Hector de ir ao chão com a força do impacto. Seu pai nunca tinha sido considerado um homem gentil, mas uma vida de castigos e punições físicas tinham preparado Hector para a dor. Ele a abraçara muito tempo atrás como uma velha companheira.

"Ei, afasta-se. Ele precisa estar inteiro para a cerimônia. Você deve ir. Agora." Ordenou um dos aldeões corpulentos que o vigiavam. 

"Espero que você tenha uma morte lenta e agonizante nas mãos daquelas vadias" Com o último comentário o pai finalmente foi embora sem olhar para trás. Hector sentiu que um peso afundava ainda mais em seu interior. 

Depois disso ele foi arrastado até um prédio anexo, Hector lutou e se contorceu, gritou e tentou barganhar mas nada parecia demover os homens de seu propósito. As roupas sujas e encardidas com as quais ele tinha fugido no dia anterior foram arrancadas de seu corpo como trapos e lançadas no fogo, ao passo que ele foi empurrado para uma banheira com água quente e sais de banho perfumados. Um banho melhor do que qualquer outro que ele já tivesse experimentado antes. Não era irônico que os maiores confortos da vida viessem antes da morte? Duas criadas se aproximaram para lava-lo e esfregar sua pele até que ele estivesse brilhando. 

Ele conhecia aquelas meninas, elas cresceram junto com ele naquela aldeia imunda onde as pessoas tinham a mente tão pequena quanto suas expectativas de vida. Hector sussurrou pedidos de ajuda que encontraram ouvidos surdos. Não era a dor delas, porque se importariam, afinal? Essa noite estariam seguras em suas camas dormindo tranquilamente enquanto ele e mais três desafortunados encontrariam o fim daquela existência patética. 

"É pelo bem maior. É uma honra ser escolhido como sacrifício." Respondeu por fim uma delas.

"Talvez você queira ficar com a honra no meu lugar." A resposta veio em um tom agressivo e cumpriu seu propósito. 

A garota fechou a boca e passou o restante do tempo em silêncio enquanto se ocupava em lavar seus cabelos. Sua pele foi esfregada até que brilhasse com um rubor saudável, seus cabelos tinham um cheiro de limpeza e ele exalava saúde. Por fim as camponesas se retiraram deixando-o sozinho na sala de banho. Um dos guardas lhe trouxe roupas novas, um camisa de mangas e uma calça, ambas tão brancas como a neve. Mas não por muito tempo, seus sangue mancharia aquelas roupas em breve. 

"Mais rápido. Está quase na hora" Declarou um deles empurrando-o quando achou que ele não estava sendo rápido suficiente. 

Hector suspirou revestindo-se de sua expressão mais arrogante, não havia escapatória, ele não imploraria mais. O melhor que poderia fazer diante daquela situação deplorável era morrer com dignidade e torcer para que aquelas pessoas tivessem o fim que mereciam. Nunca foi um homem conhecido pelo seu altruísmo afinal de contas.

Todos os anos aquela aldeia miserável era assolada pelo ataque implacável das quatro vampiras que juntas governavam o reino da Estíria. Desenfreadas, cruéis e sanguinárias elas espalhavam um rastro de morte e destruição que quase os levou a extinção completa até que um acordo foi estabelecido, em troca de proteção todos os anos eles escolheriam quatro jovens de ambos os sexos, bonitos e saudáveis como oferenda juntamente com metade do que eles conseguissem produzir em suas terras. Sacrifícios para aplacar a sede de sangue das senhoras da Estíria e uma forma eficaz de evitar rebeliões e levantes. Muito embora a história mostrasse que no combate entre vampiros e humanos esses últimos nunca obtiveram um resultado favorável.

Hector não se preocupava com os sacrifícios, como bem sabia ele não era uma pessoa altruísta e nunca fingiu ser. Constantemente tinha sua preocupação mais voltada para os animais do que para os humanos. As pessoas eram falsas e mentirosas, agiam sempre com objetivos escusos e segundas intenções ao passo que os animais eram sinceros em seu afeto e guiados por seus instintos. Realmente criaturas facinantes, cativantes e em sua maioria inteligentes. O que era mais do que ele podia dizer de qualquer um dos seus vizinhos.

Além disso, a maioria dos sacrificados eram jovens órfãos, primos e sobrinhos cujas famílias não tinham condições de alimentar no próximo inverno. Era considerado uma dádiva oferecer a eles a chance de morrer pela sobrevivência da aldeia. Não que nenhum deles houvesse sido questionados sobre como se sentiam a respeito. Alguns chegavam até mesmo a tirar a vida antes de serem postos no altar do sacrifício. Apesar de não ter uma família carinhosa ainda assim Hector era útil, tinha braços fortes, ajudava na colheita, era o mais velho entre seus irmãos. Mas ele era diferente e os pais sabiam. 

Hector tinha habilidades que humanos não possuíam. A primeira vez que ele usou esses dons lhe rendeu uma estadia prolongada trancado numa cela escura no estábulo. Havia um cachorro, seu primeiro animal de estimação envenenado por algum filho da puta que se incomodou com os latidos. Hector tinha nove anos, jovem demais para lidar com a dor da perda do único amigo. César tinha sido um ótimo cão. Melhor do que muita gente. E então depois de chorar por horas ajoelhado ao redor do corpo em decomposição a magia aconteceu e César voltou a vida. Dizer que seus pais tinham ficado lívidos ao ver a criança brincando com o cadáver recém retornado a vida seria um eufemismo. A atitude tinha rendido a Hector uma surra como ele nunca experimentara antes e um tempo no estábulo escuro sem comida ou água.

Ao entrar na adolescência cada vez mais ficava evidente que o evento com o cachorro era apenas a ponta do iceberg, suas habilidades ficavam mais fortes e descontroladas. Os pais tentaram de tudo para sobrepujar a magia que eles consideravam uma maldição vinda do mais profundo inferno. O garoto era uma aberração, certamente possuído por algum demônio. Agressões, privações físicas, cárcere eram as tentativas mais comuns, houve uma época que Hector achou que jamais veria a luz do sol novamente. E o segredo foi guardado.

O que mudou neste ano era que simplesmente a comida estava ficando escassa. O inverno na Estíria era tal qual seus habitantes: duro e implacável. Não haveria comida para alimentar a todos, seus irmãos já estavam maiores e de longe não representavam para os pais os perigos que ele representava. Se alguém descobrisse sua maldição a família inteira seria queimada em praça pública. Agora seus irmãos já eram crescidos, podiam ajudar nas atividades de casa, conseguir comida e dinheiro. Hector se tornara dispensável. E quando se deu conta disso ele fugiu.

Infelizmente não o rápido o suficiente. Depois de um dia de árdua caminhada o forgemaster foi capturado por seus pais acompanhado por um grupo de vizinhos e cães de caça do tamanho de lobos. Hector foi arrastado de volta e agora ali estava ele. Aguardando a hora em que seria sacrificado como um estúpido cordeiro. 

Depois de vestido ele foi novamente amarrado e aguardou contando os segundos. A luz do sol tinha sido extinta várias horas atrás e em pouco tempo a luz alcançaria seu ponto mais alto no céu. Archotes lançavam suas chamas permitindo luz bem como projetando sombras nas paredes. Um arrepio percorreu o rapaz, uma pontada dolorosa na pequena marca de nascença em seu pescoço. 

Tambores começaram a soar ao longe e o guarda voltou a empurra-lo. 

"Mexa-se. Está na hora." 

"Tire suas mãos de mim." Hector se desvencilhou bruscamente e com altivez alcançou o exterior do edifício.

Do lado de fora três garotas estavam enfileiradas, lágrimas grossas manchando os rostos juvenis, a mais velha não passava dos quinze anos. Vestiam roupas tão brancas como as dele. Hector foi empurrado até ocupar o lugar de último da fila. Uma procissão de moradores os ladeava, em suas mãos oferendas de trigo, cevada, queijo e carne. Eles saíram da cidade até alcançarem o local do sacrifício. Antigamente costumava ser uma igreja, agora só restava um altar de pedra onde os alimentos e as bebidas eram deixados e quatro pilastras de mármore onde ele foi amarrado. 

O padre se aproximou entoando cantos em latim no ritmo dos tambores até que por fim todo barulho cessou. 

"Que vossas almas encontrem misericórdia e descanso." Proferiu por fim o sacerdote.

"Fodam-se!" Se suas mãos não estivessem presas tão firmemente Hector gostaria de mostrar um pouco de misericórdia a eles. 

Quando a última oferenda foi posta no altar a multidão se dispersou querendo colocar o máximo de distância entre eles e as caçadoras implacáveis. Por mais que o acordo selasse a "paz" ninguém queria arriscar ser pego no fogo cruzado. 

As horas passaram lentamente, o silêncio da noite quebrado apenas pelo choro histérico de uma das garotas. A mais nova delas. Hector gostaria de poder ser misericordioso, mas tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era que desejava que ela calasse a maldita boca. Ele estava exausto, a adrenalina começando a baixar agora que ele aceitara o fim inevitável, a posição era desconfortável e incômoda. Ainda assim Hector sentiu as pálpebras pesadas.

Ele deve ter cochilado brevemente porque quando abriu os olhos a lua tinha percorrido mais um arco em sua trajetória no céu. Um barulho a esquerda o despertou por completo e então ele as viu. Pela primeira vez. Sempre ouvira dizer que a face da morte era bonita, mas não imaginou que era algo literal. Elas se moviam com graça e beleza. As presas brilhando mesmo contra a palidez dos rostos que emolduravam diferentes emoções.

Curiosidade. Indiferença.Crueldade.Tédio.

"Oh, tenha piedade. Sempre mandam mais meninas. Odeio isso. Guincham como porcas no cio." Reclamou a loira, seus cabelos loiro platinados pareciam brancos especialmente porque refletiam a luz do luar. 

Hector ficou revoltado com o comentário, percebeu o que realmente era a situação. Eles não eram nada além de refeição. O medo porém foi suficiente para calá-lo. Ele odiou perceber o quanto tremia. 

Não queria morrer. 

"Você sempre reclama. Não faz diferença. Carne é carne." Retrucou a morena de cabelos longos e uma constituição física que faria inveja a qualquer soldado que ele já tivesse visto. Se havia alguma misericórdia nessa terra ele esperava não encontrar seu fim naquelas mãos que pareciam martelos de guerra.

"Podemos simplesmente terminar isso de uma vez e voltar para casa? Quanto menos tenho que lidar com eles mais feliz fico."

"Não seja estraga prazer, Morana. Desfrute do momento. Não é como se houvesse muito para ser feito além de ouvirmos enquanto você fode com Striga sem cerimônia pelo castelo. Você realmente precisa gritar tão alto?" Evidenciou a ruiva com uma risada cristalina. 

"Não seja invejosa, Lenore, só por não ter ninguém para fazer isso por você." Morana retaliou. 

Hector não sabia se ficava aliviado por estarem sendo ignorados ou se deveria desejar que tudo aquilo acabasse logo. A expectativa era quase tão dolorosa quanto o ato seria. 

"Chega disso. Vocês me cansam. Quero o garoto. " A loira voltou a se pronunciar. 

"Como você desejar. É a única para quem faz diferença" Lenore sorriu novamente com uma expressão simpática. 

"Por favor, por favor, tenham misericórdia." Implorava a garota mais nova, contra todas as circunstâncias mesmo depois de horas copiosas de choro ela ainda tinha lágrimas para derramar. "Não é justo. Me libertem, eu imploro." Os cabelos loiros grudavam na face rosada. 

"Ah! Pobrezinha. Você quer voltar para casa, meu bem?" Morana perguntou com suavidade e encontrou o nó desprendendo a garota do pilar. "Que situação lastimável, a entrega deveria ser voluntária. Afinal, não somos monstros não é? Aqui, você está livre para ir."

A garota esfregou os pulsos maltratados e correu não sem antes agradecer. Hector mal podia acreditar o que estava acontecendo? Julgara mal aquelas letais mulheres? 

Quando a garota tinha se afastado mais ou menos uns quinhentos metros finalmente o inferno caiu sobre eles. A vampira a alcançou sem o menor esforço e cravou as presas em sua jugular. 

O grito ecoou na noite.

"Por que ela tem sempre que brincar com a comida? É tão cansativo." Queixou-se Carmilla. 

Ao seu lado a garota que fazia preces perceptíveis apenas pelo mover dos lábios foi interrompida quando Lenore sugou sua vida junto com cada gota de sangue que emanava da ferida no pescoço. Do outro lado com um movimento brusco a última garota tinha o pescoço partido pelas mãos gigantescas de Striga. O corpo foi puxado sem cerimônia da pilastra e arrastado para o lado em meio a um frenesi de sangue que escorria pelas vestes agora não mais alvas.

Seu estômago deu uma, duas, três cambalhotas e Hector imaginou que iria vomitar ali mesmo caso houvesse algo a ser posto para fora. Ele tremia da cabeça aos pés. A fachada de coragem e orgulho desmoronando completamente diante da violência explícita. 

"Parece que só sobramos nós, pet." A loira se aproximou. Striga podia ser a mais brutal em termo de força, entretanto havia uma verdadeira maldade nas orbes pálidas daquela que parecia ser a líder do grupo. Lembravam a Hector facas, correntes e gritos. Carmilla. Hector já ouvira falar dela apesar de nunca ter visto. A fama da sua crueldade espalhava-se pela Estíria e além. Ele tremeu novamente. 

"Não se preocupe animal de estimação eu vou cuidar de você."  
Sua mão encontrou os fios brancos do cabelo dele e puxaram a cabeça para o lado. As presas alongadas e finas brilharam e Hector fechou os olhos pedindo a qualquer divindade que fosse rápido. Era a única misericórdia que ele pedia. Mas a dor nunca o alcançou. Será que morrer era assim tão rápido?

Quando ele juntou coragem suficiente para abrir olhos Carmilla encarava um ponto fixo em seu pescoço, o local onde estava a pequena marca de nascença.

"Ora, ora, olhe o que o gato nos trouxe. Parece que você ganhou mais um dia de vida, pet." As unhas bem feitas de um vermelho vivo traçaram o contorno da pele ao redor do sinal. Hector grunhiu com a dor, ele podia sentir os vergões queimando uma trilha onde Carmilla tinha passado. 

O fedor da carnificina deixada pelas outras vampiras começava a sufocá-lo. 

"Eu posso ser misericordiosa e poupar sua vida. Você não estaria grato por isso?" 

"E o que você quer em troca?" Ele questionou, Hector podia ser ingênuo, mas depois se ser traído pelas pessoas que supostamente deveriam cuidar dele, ele aprendeu uma coisa ou outra. Uma proposta como aquela não vinha do nada. Carmilla estava pronta para acabar com ele. Mas algo que ela viu a fez mudar de ideia. 

As mãos dela encaixaram em seu pescoço, a vampira podia sentir a pulsação do cativo aumentar com seu toque. 

"É uma coisa simples. Você só precisa ser leal a mim. Você não está grato pela minha bondade?" 

Lealdade. Uma vida de serviço ? Sempre pendurado na ponta da balança. Seria aquele um joguete como o que as demais garotas foram enredadas? Ele se recusava a fazer papel de idiota.

Se fosse pra morrer, Hector morreria com o que restava da sua dignidade. Até mesmo uma morte dolorosa era melhor que uma vida de servidão como animal de estimação de quatro vampiras sádicas. Juntando toda sua indignação ele cuspiu no rosto dela.

Camilla o encarou muito calma na superfície, uma pessoa mais atenta por outro lado conseguia ver a tempestade formada no interior por trás da fachada em branco que não revelava nenhuma informação. 

A vampira jogou a cabeça para traz rindo e limpou a saliva do rosto. Hector estava começando a se arrepender quando sentiu o ar escapar completamente dos pulmões.  
Os golpes devem ter sido suficientemente fortes para partir uma ou duas costelas de ambos os lados. Ele oscilou para frente, pontos luminosos vibrando em sua cabeça e foi só por estar preso ao pilar que ele não caiu. O gosto de sangue encheu a sua boca. 

"Eu acho que isso significa um não" A mão se fechou completamente em sua garganta impedindo a passagem de ar. Ele foi erguido mais alto no pilar sem o menor esforço e sua cabeça bateu contra o mármore não com força o suficiente para causar danos permanentes. "Tudo bem. Teremos muito tempo para fazer você mudar de ideia." 

Foi a última coisa que Hector ouviu antes de se render a abençoada escuridão.

**Author's Note:**

> Se você chegou até aqui me deixe saber o que achou  
> Críticas construtivas, sugestões e pedidos são bem vindos 😍😍  
> Até o próximo capítulo


End file.
